Life can be ruined
by DnAPnK
Summary: Starfire and Robin were on a date. After their date Starfire started acting weird. Wonder why?read and find out. There's also a bit of Raven&BB.


**My life was prefect if I wasn't a titan...**

"Starfire, are you okay?" asked Robin looking at her.

"I'm fine." answered Starfire with a sigh.

"You don't look fine. Is something bothering you?" asked Robin walking besides Starfire.

"No...It's...nothing." said Starfire forcefully,"I'm tired. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Starfire walking away from Robin when they got into the Teen Titan building. Robin stood solid not understanding.

Suddenly Beast Boy and Raven walked in laughing and giggling. Robin looked behind him and said to them,"You two seemed to have fun. Why are you two together anyway?"

"We were on a date together. Weren't you and Starfire together? Where is she now?" asked Beast Boy looking for Starfire.

"She went back to her room...I guess. She's acting kind of weird today." said Robin scratching his head.

"How weird?" asked Raven,"What did you guys do?"

"We eat half of our dinner when a robbery happened nearby, we walked to a park when an old lady was robbed, and lastly while on our way back a fire accident happened and then she started to act strange." said Robin clearly.

"No wonder." said Beast Boy,"Can't you see?"

"What?" asked Robin,"See what?"

"Can't you see that Starfire is upset?" asked Beast Boy,"You idiot."

"No. I don't even understand you." said Robin,"You gesture while you talk. No one can understand you like that."

"Raven can! Anyway...Starfire is upset because she can't have a decent date with you." said Beast Boy,"You're so dumb!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Robin,"We can never have a decent date? To come and think of it...We never really had a decent date." feeling guilty.

"You better do something or else you'll lose Starfire. That isn't a good thing." said Beast Boy,"Maybe we can come up with something. We have to get you and Starfire together on a _decent_ date. Right Raven?"

"Right." answered Raven.

"Sure thing. See you later Robin." said Beast Boy.

"Bye now..." said Robin walking to the computer room.

The very next day...

Robin was grabbed by Cyborg while he was sleeping in his room to the conference room.

"Gyaa!" went Robin,"What was that for?"

"A wake up call for what we came up with to help you and Starfire." said Cyborg throwing Robin on the couch.

"What did you come up with?" said Robin yawning.

"You're going to go on another date with Starfire. We will back you up with the other stuff. You must concentrate only on Starfire today. Only Starfire." said Beast Boy when he saw Robin fast asleep on the couch and went up to him,"Are you even listening Wonderboy!" shaking Robin like a maniac.

"Beast Boy it's 3 am in the morning. I need my sleep. Don't you?" asked Robin in a very sleepy voice.

"It doesn't matter. Starfire is more important! Now wake up! Robin!" said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed,"Guess we'll just get him again around the time he wakes up. It's useless when you want to force a sleepy person listen to you. Right Beast Boy?"

"Yeah. I guess we can give ourselves a break." said Beast Boy stretching,"I'll see you two tomorow." and ran back into his room and fell fast asleep like Robin.

8 am in the morning. Starfire came to the conference room and saw Robin sleeping on the couch. She walked back into her room and took out a blanket and puts it on Robin. Robin immediately grab her hand and woke up. Starfire giggled. Robin said looking at her,"Morning Starfire." standing up,"Look...I'm sorry about yesterday. I apologize for not having a nice, decent date with you. I know it's hard, but we are titans. We have to protect the city. I'm really sorry." giving Starfire a hug.

"It's okay. I thought of that also. Destiny was decided. I'm a teen titan. I have to protect the world. I know that. There's nothing you can do about it." said Starfire forcefully.

"There _is_ one thing that can't change..." said Robin with his cheek on Starfire's face.

"What's that?" asked Starfire curiously.

"I love you." said Robin giving Starfire a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I love you, too." said Starfire,"Would you like to do something today?" asked Starfire smiling and blushing together.

"Anything you want." said Robin smiling at Starfire.

Noon came and Beast Boy woke up yawning like crazy. He saw Starfire and Robin laughing and smiling at each other. He went to the fridge and searched for some food. Raven came behind him and took a bottle of orange juice. Beast Boy said to Raven,"Morning Raven."

"Morning? You mean afternoon." corrected Raven.

"Yeah...Afternoon." said Beast Boy,"Robin and Starfire are okay?"

"As I can see it...yes." said Raven,"I wonder what happened."

"Robin." went Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" responded Robin.

"You and Starfire are together. Is everything alright." asked Beast Boy looking a bit burnt up.

"Yeah. There wasn't anything wrong in the first place." said Robin.

"What?" went Beast Boy all burnt up,"That mean I wasted a lot of energy thinking of something to wasn't nesscessary!"

"Uh...I guess. I thank you for the effort though." said Robin having a bad feeling.

"I wasted energy for nothing! Ahh!" said Beast Boy and immediately ran after Robin transforming into a scary green lion.


End file.
